


Ficlets

by Highkiller777



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, agnst, just ficlets from tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1613570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highkiller777/pseuds/Highkiller777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Ficlets that I posted on Tumblr, All based around Steve and Bucky building a family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Surprise!

Their first child was a big surprise to everyone, Steve complaining of an upset stomach and after several tests Tony having JARVIS scan him for anything and JARVIS informing him of the growing life within him. Everyone was confused, nobody was able to explain how he could carry children.

After the initial confusion they wondered who was the father, which he refused to say. He was very grateful when JARVIS promised to keep his secret from them for him. Natasha seemed to know but kept it to herself.

His diet and involvement in missions changed drastically, though he still went on his morning runs, which turned to walks later in his pregnancy, he accepted a place far away from the big city. Courtesy of Logan who claimed to have built it some time ago but never planned to use it.

It was around the eighth month when he woke feeling a hand rest over his bump, the Winter Soldier-no Bucky looking to him confused and hopeful. Steve smiled as tears fell.

"It’s a boy, our boy."


	2. White Picket Fence

Sometimes Steve would wake feeling a sharp kick inside him and he would sit up pouting. Begging his child to let him sleep just a bit longer, always to no avail. When these nights came about he would pile up pillows on the headboard and lay back against them, pulling out a book and reading to his large mound. 

Bucky would wake sometimes and others he would pretend to sleep through this, this time he waited until he heard Steve huff and try to stand. “Found her kick toy again?” He would grin when Steve shot back a ‘jerk’ and go to drain his bladder.

He stretched and sat up, going to their sons room to check on him, he was awake but chewing on his teething ring, making small huffing sounds around it. Eyes brightening up when his father came close. He reached down and picked up the squirmy baby and placed his ear over his chest, placing a kiss on his forehead before going over to get his breathing treatment machine ready.

"Now are you gonna fight me for your teething ring?" He gave a small gurgle before coughing. "Careful." He sat down moving the child to a more elevated position and set the ring on top the machine and placing the mask on the babe. 

His tiny face scrunched up, hating the taste and smell of the medicine. “No fussing, it’s this or you’ll go into a fit.” He kissed the top of his small head and reached for a book, a pop-up book about Steve becoming Captain America to joining the avengers. A gift from Coulson.

After a couple minutes the machine was shut off, Steve smiling and taking the mask and setting it down. Their baby asleep in his fathers arms, Bucky smiles and leans over to kiss the resting place of their next child. “Her room is nearly done, I think you’ll like it.” Steve chuckled and nodded. His hand and gaze falling to the machine. 

"Do you think…. Will she.." His face fell.

"Do not blame yourself, there are always children who are born to healthy parents and have something wrong, no fault lies with you." He stood up and kissed Steve. "The Doctor even said he won’t need his machine much when he gets older. Now don’t give me that sad look," He stroked his face and gave another kiss. "We have a handsome devil of a son and soon will have a daughter who have powerful legs on her, you have nothing to feel sad about."

Steve finally smiled and took their son from Bucky and kissed him before placing him back in his crib, stroking his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’M SO VERY WEAK
> 
> Based off what I helped my sister do with my niece when she was a baby, she has pretty bad asthma and it was worse when she was a baby. Me and my sister took turns waking up to check her breathing when Adam was working night shifts. 
> 
> She is okay now, only needs her machine if her asthma flares <3


	3. Suit

Steve huffed in annoyance when he couldn’t pull the zipped on his suit up past his growing belly. Getting even more agitated by the smirk on his lovers lips. “I told you you’re too big for it.”

He pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. “And whose fault is it?” He motioned to where their child grew, “Now are you going to just stand there having a laugh at me or are you going to help?” He turned his back to him.

Bucky came over and used his metal hand to pull it the rest of the way up. “There-” just as Steve relaxed his shoulder the zipper busted open. Bucky smacked his hand over his mouth, trying to contain his laughter, which he failed to do.

Steve stood there with his face in his hands, now he needed to get his Captain America suit fixed, and throttle his lover for getting so much amusement out of it.


	4. Coming Home

Bucky was only slowly regaining memories, sometimes it’d take months for a new memory to surface. Steve never tried to push it though, telling him even if he never remembers they will just have to make many new memories with their growing family. 

He never told Steve that when he left for the store many times he contemplated never coming back, just to keep driving and live off the streets far away from his perfect Steve. When the notion hits though, he looks at the pictures in his wallet. Their son taking his first steps, Steve holding their newborn girl, perfectly healthy and crying in his arms while he cried and kissed her temple.

She looked just like Bucky, while their firstborn was a good mix of them she took after her father far to much for Bucky to like. Steve always told him it just means she will grow up beautiful. He would sit in the car and stroke the pictures, wondering Steves’ reaction if he did not return. If he left everything in the car and ran.

He would then remember the look of Steve’s face when their son was born, not breathing and rushed off without either even getting to look at him, only to be informed of their child’s breathing issues. Steve cried and blamed himself, Bucky eventually having to coax him into holding him, Steve terrified he would do something else to hurt him.

With that he would close his wallet and go into the store, grabbing the needed food and diapers and foam water noodles Steve asked for in bulk. Saying he was going to use it so their son would not hit his head on the edges of tables. He piled them in the car and drove home quickly.

Each time he returned, Steve would be on the porch either feeding or playing with their two children. Though he never told Steve of his thoughts, he seemed to know but never said anything, just waited for his lover to return.

"Say welcome home daddy!" He would say to their son who would blubber it out the best he could. Reaching his arms out for Bucky to hold him. Which he was always happy to do.

"I’m home."


	5. I'm not ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> somethingformyself asked: If your still taking prompts mpreg Stucky. The Avengers go up against a wizard and Steve gets hit with a spell. Nothing happens and life goes on until Steve starts getting morning sickness. Bucky is so not ready to be a dad. Cue angst…then happy ending with Stucky and baby. Please :)

Steve eyes were blurred when he finally awoke, Bucky holding his hand and seemingly asleep next to his bed. He tried to recall how and why he hurt so much, his memories finally came to him after seeing a burn on his lovers shoulder. An attack by some magic wielding terrorist left him in the pain he felt now and from what he could see of the man asleep near him, burn marks and some singed hair. 

"Buck…" He squeezed his hand, hoping to wake him. "Hey Bucky."

His head snapped up and their eyes met, he jumped to his feet and hugged him, pulling back when Steve gave a gasp from the pain. “Sorry Steve! Need me to get Dr. Banner? Or maybe Wanda can help?” Steve chuckled and shook his head.

"Fine, just the aches from whatever it was he did to me. Are you alright? Is everyone else okay?" Bucky sighed in relief and told him everyone else was fine, few breaks and bruises but nothing too dangerous. Steve gave a happy sigh before scooting himself over with some difficulty. "No buts Buck, I want you next to me." He pulled him into the bed next to him and curled into his embrace.

He made a small comment on how he still smells of burnt flesh and hair, both laughing before drifting into sleep

**

It took Steve a week before he was back on his feet and back in the gym, working out his muscles so they wouldn't start to slack. This is where the ex-assassin found him, he leaned against the wall, admiring the view. 

"You know Buck, you could come join me." Steve said in between punches. Sending him a heated look.

"Well, the view from here is rather nice." He made his way towards the other man and turned him around, pressing their bodies flush against each other. "Though touching is just as nice." He slip his metal arm up under the blondes shirt, cool metal on his heated skin making him shiver. "JARVIS, shut off monitoring for a bit."

"Video and Audio off Mr. Barnes." JARVIS replied before going silent. Steve felt himself blush as he was brought into a deep and commanding kiss.

**

Everyone was getting very concerned about Captain America, one moment he would be starving and the next he couldn't keep anything down. Fearing something might be going wrong, Tony had JARVIS scan him, though it had been a month since he started back on missions something just seemed to be really off with him.

"Mr. Stark, I am happy to announce there is nothing amiss with Mr. Rogers health. My scans indicate he is nearly a month pregnant with a healthy child." Everyone was silent.

"Very Funny JARVIS." Tony laughed, but stopped when nobody else was.

Wanda went over to him and checked for herself, gasping at the results. “He speaks the truth, Steve you are pregnant.” He was beginning to feel light headed when he was led to a near-by chair.

"How? How am I…." his thoughts fell on Bucky, fear welled up inside him. "Oh god…."

It was hours later when Bucky returned with Logan, worry filling him when Steve told him they needed to talk. After he was told though, he was silent for a long while.

"Steve…I can’t… I can’t be a father." He rubbed his face with his hands. "I just… I’m sorry." He stood up and headed for the door. Steve didn't stop him, once he was out of the door he wrapped his arms around his stomach and cried.

**

Nobody heard or saw Bucky for months, seemingly just vanished into thin air. Steve was busy putting a crib together, of course doing so while heavily pregnant wasn't the best, the others offered to do everything for him, but he insisted if he couldn't put a bed together for his own child what good would he be in even feeding them.

Then again he was sure not many people having multiples would willingly do this anyway. He leaned back and rubbed his large mound, the ultra sound showed two but he was large enough to be having three, this was an extra crib just in case one was hiding behind it’s siblings. 

"You guys sure are heavy." He spoke to them, wincing when they all started to kick. "Hey now, I’m not a punching bag." He rubbed his belly until it died down enough for him to stand and make his way to the bathroom. He nearly collapsed when a wave of pressure hit him, making his knees buckle.

He panted and shook, water pooling around him. Panicky he searched for his phone, when it wasn't on him he remembered it was on the table in the next room. He legs kept shaking and he couldn't get up, fear bottled up. He was helpless as he was.

After an hour he had managed to slowly start scooting himself between contractions until one nearly made him pass out, he screamed from the pain.

He jerked his head back when He felt a metal arm wrap around him and hoist him up. “They are on their way, need to get you into the bed.” 

"Bucky….Ahh!" They stopped and waited for the contraction to settle before they made it to the bedroom and he was propped up against the headboard. "You.. You came back."

He held his hand and kissed his brow, “Sorry for being gone so long, when I came back you were not in the tower and I didn't want to face the others. Lucky I found you huh?”

"Jerk." He laughed weakly and squeezed his hand as another wave came over him.

"Punk."

Once everyone arrived it didn't take long for the babies to be cut out, three small bundles was pulled out. Only one wasn't breathing, they were informed after getting the baby taken care of, of the underdeveloped lung. A common thing for multiple pregnancies. Assured they would be taken care of, Bucky urged Steve to rest, who only did so unwillingly.

Steve was asleep for at least a day before he awoke to Bucky holding the girl and cooing at her. Her large eyes blinking up into his and smiling.

Steve felt his heart swell with happiness, tears falling from how happy he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pssst: http://highkiller777.tumblr.com/ask  
> I'm always open for Prompts!

**Author's Note:**

> Couple of these are based off events that happened to me personally.


End file.
